


suppose for a moment that the heart has two heads

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: It’s unnatural, it’s wrong, Charles would hate him for it. And for some reason, Erik is concerned with what Charles thinks.





	

When Erik feels strong arms latch tightly around him, and a voice speaking in his mind as he thrashes in the cold ocean, way down deep in his alpha mind he immediately lashes out against what he perceives to be a threat from another alpha.

When he gets a good look at his so-called “rescuer,” he thinks he must be wrong. This Charles Xavier, another mutant! a telepath! is shorter than Erik, more compact, too pink in cheek and of lip to be another alpha. Erik’s first instinct must, therefore, be wrong.

To his shame, he’s disappointed at his conclusion. For all he’d struggled in Charles’ arms, down even deeper than Erik’s alpha instincts are things he doesn’t want anyone else to know.

Once he’s warmed up and dry, and a warm and dry Charles walks back into his stateroom without knocking and before Erik can think to close the door, he catches a scent in the air, and his hackles are raised. 

It’s alpha, and it can only be coming from Charles. Who is looking back at him, nostrils flaring as he scents Erik. Erik can feel himself going hot all over, and it’s not just from a swelling of aggression at having another alpha in his territory. It’s a shameful attraction, too. He can only hope this telepath isn’t in his mind, learning his secret. He battles and conquers the urge to close his eyes and inhale Charles’ scent, indulge in the forbidden enjoyment.

Charles is not here to fight him, although Erik can see how his eyes gleam, his skin ruddy now with something other than the cold. He’s just here to talk. So they talk, Erik doing his best to hide his urge to charge, to knock Charles to the ground, rub his scent all over him, bite him, rut against him. It’s unnatural, it’s wrong, Charles would hate him for it. And for some reason, Erik is concerned with what Charles thinks.

Over the coming days, they talk. Erik gets more and more used to hiding his urge, although every night he revisits it, can almost feel Charles’ skin between his teeth, can almost taste him. He hopes Charles doesn’t know—assumes he doesn’t, because surely otherwise he’d stop talking to him, stop having anything to do with him. Charles may be an unusual alpha, but surely Erik is the only one who is the way he is.

Weeks go by. It’s almost normal, now, to want Charles with every fiber of his being and deny himself. He’s almost used to how frustrating it is. Erik’s not ashamed of being a mutant, or of being Jewish. Not at all. He doesn’t mind if Charles finds him exasperating, and he more or less welcomes Charles disagreeing with him—it makes for exciting discussions. But the idea of Charles finding him disgusting for hungering after a fellow alpha (when Charles seems so thrilled by his powers, by his mind) and rejecting him forever—that’s what keeps Erik silent on the matter.

At Charles’ home, they fall into a pattern of spending the evenings in the study playing chess. Their games are long, and plentiful. Erik appreciates the time he can take just inhaling Charles’ scent, thinking about pouncing on Charles, and finally admitting to himself how much he wants Charles to shove him to the floor, or onto his back on a bed, and ravish him, mark him, rub his scent all over Erik. That’s even more forbidden, in his mind, than wanting to do the same to another alpha. Wanting to be taken, subdued. It’s so taboo and therefore so delicious that Erik has to take a deep breath, feeling his cock stir when the thoughts occur to him again, as he sips his drink and watches Charles contemplate his next move, frowning. 

Charles looks up at him then, furrowing his brow. “I’m sorry, my friend, but I simply must say something—you’re being rather distracting this evening, moreso than usual.”

Erik freezes, still holding his glass. He schools his face into a neutral if slightly curious and confused expression, willing himself to stop feeling so heated and flushed. Charles can’t know. Charles can never know. Nevermind him saying he knew everything about Erik; he had to have been exaggerating.

Charles sighs. “I knew you’d never say anything.”

Erik’s heart begins pounding in earnest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Charles,” he says coolly.

“Come here, Erik.” Charles’ voice is quiet but his tone says he doesn’t expect Erik to disobey. “Come here to me.”

Erik sets down his drink, and for a moment just pauses, as if he’s not going to do it. He can’t look at Charles; he looks at the chessboard. Then, without saying anything, with as much dignity as he can muster he casually gets up and deliberately walks over to Charles’ side of the board, and kneels with all the grace he has. Then he looks at Charles, unblinking. The cat’s out of the bag and he’s not going to be ashamed now. He’s going to be defiant.

Charles smiles, gentle despite the gleam in his eye and the color on his cheeks. “There’s no need for shame, darling.”

But then he strokes a hand over Erik’s hair, and Erik shudders, fighting down a swell of arousal mingled with—of course—shame. Erik can’t help ducking his head, closing his eyes. 

Charles clucks his tongue. “Erik. Look at me.” He tugs gently but firmly at the hair on the crown of Erik’s head. Erik raises his chin and meets Charles’ eyes again. The feel of Charles’ hand pulling at his hair sends a throbbing through his cock.

“It’s all right,” Charles tells him.

Erik shakes his head, in part because that causes Charles’ fingers to pull at his scalp again. “It’s not. It’s not all right.”

“Since when do you worry about what others think is all right?” Charles teases gently. He pets him again, hand then cupping the back of Erik’s neck, below his hairline and above his turtleneck. “These shirts,” he muses, “such a tease. You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about pulling these collars down and nipping at your skin. You wore a polo shirt the other day and I nearly lost my mind over it.”

It takes Erik a moment to remember how to speak. “You— Charles, I’m an alpha,” he says, shivering. 

“Yes,” Charles says simply. “And so am I. And you’ve been thinking about doing the same things to me.”

“It’s not how things are supposed to work.” Erik’s words feel hollow to his own ear.

Charles tilts his head, and Erik can feel his surprise—he’s been surprised for weeks now that Erik’s held himself back in this area, but he’s been waiting for Erik to come to terms with it. Until today, that is. “Does that really matter? I know you think I’d be disgusted by you. What if I’m not?” 

Charles’ hand on his neck feels so warm….

He stares up at Charles for what feels like ages before he wraps a hand around his arm and pulls him to the floor. On top of him.

Charles’ kisses are thorough, almost bruising. He nips at Erik’s jaw, sucks at his neck. Erik moans; he’s not supposed to like this, he’s not. His entire body sings with it; he arches, writhes, seeking more. 

Charles’ teeth will leave marks above what his turtlenecks and jackets will cover—people will see, people will know. Erik’s so hard now it actually hurts, and he rocks his hips up against Charles’, desperate for pressure and friction. Charles might be shorter, but he’s stocky, with plenty of weight on Erik, rutting back down against him, heavy enough for this. 

Erik realizes they aren’t even going to get any of their clothes off, that he’s just going to come in his underwear like this with Charles over him, like a horny alpha teenager. But it’s better than that, because this is Charles, his scent surrounding Erik, his taste on his tongue, his thoughts seeping into Erik’s mind: his overwhelming desire for Erik, regardless of what anyone else might think. 

He pulls Charles in as close as he can get, the center of his world right now, with Charles thinking _Finally, finally I have you_ over and over again in both his own mind and Erik’s, chanting it low like a prayer. Erik nips at Charles too, bites at the soft skin of his neck, eliciting an answering gasp and shiver as Charles grinds down against him, harder, chasing his own need to come. His sweating enhances his scent, and Erik comes with his face buried in Charles’ neck, nostrils and mouth and throat filled with that thick, intoxicating alpha smell he’s not supposed to like. His hips stutter, as do Charles’ as they rock and grind through it, Charles’ pleasure and triumph mingling with Erik’s own incredible relief. 

Panting and disheveled, Charles rolls onto his side, pulling Erik with him, finally able to put an arm over him better at this angle. He breathes into Erik’s neck now, humming softly, low in his throat. As Charles presses a kiss to his skin, Erik doesn’t even mind the sticky mess in his underwear. 

He has to close his eyes for a moment when Charles murmurs, “I want you in my bed. I’ll strip you bare, I’ll bite you all over, I’ll rub my scent all over you. I’ll knot you, make you come on my cock, wreck you.” Erik’s spent cock jumps against the restriction of his underwear, and he inhales shakily. Charles means every word. “Then I’ll make you knot me until you’re completely worn out. Everything you want, Erik.”

“Yes. Yes, Charles,” Erik says hoarsely, mouth dry. He shudders, closing his eyes. Once they’ve caught their breaths, they’ll get up and go to Charles’ bed.

Everything he wants, indeed. Charles is everything he wants. But Erik knows, he knows this can’t last. He can’t stay here, he can’t stay with Charles—he’s still on a mission. For now, though, even if just for tonight, he’s going to pretend Charles is his, that he’s Charles', no matter what anyone says, no matter what might happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been meaning to write alpha/alpha Charles/Erik for a while now, and probably will again; a comment on the anon meme spurred me to action. Thanks to [alexavindr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alexavindr) for looking this over!


End file.
